1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hair braiding machine, and more particularly to a hair braiding machine, which makes it possible to mechanically braid hair in a short period of time and to stably braid hair regardless of the state of hair.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In general, in order to braid hair, people have no alternative but to manually do so one by one. As such, it takes much time and effort to braid hair.
Thus, an apparatus for braiding hair by machine rather than by hand is disclosed in Korean Patent Application Publication No. 2001-0076807.
However, this hair braiding apparatus has several problems from the viewpoint of usage. First, due to a complicated structure, the cost of production is high. In particular, since the apparatus employs a cam driving system, there is a limitation to a speed. Thus, it still takes much time to braid hair.
Further, the apparatus has no separate mechanism for clamping hairs, and thus adjusts a speed of feeding the hairs depending on only friction between a rubber tube and the hairs. For this reason, when the rubber tube is used, it is inconvenient to properly select one of the rubber tubes according to hair's diameter and number.
Furthermore, although the proper rubber tube is selected in order to braid the hair into several sections, three parts, i.e. a root part, an intermediate part and an end part, of each section of the hair are different from each other in the number of hairs. Especially, in the case of long hair, short hairs are mostly intervened between long hairs. Thus, as the hair is braided down, the number of hairs is gradually reduced, so that a frictional force between the hair and the rubber tube is decreased. As a result, some hairs easily escape from the rubber tube, and thus it is difficult to perfectly braid the hair to the end.
In addition, a hair fixture is designed to be able to adjust its length like an antenna, so that it gets the hairs into tangles therein when operated.